


Missing You

by Stephanie_the_Bi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/F, Tranquilizers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephanie_the_Bi/pseuds/Stephanie_the_Bi
Summary: Here's where you can see what anime I've seen and plan on seeing:https://www.anime-planet.com/users/StephanietheBiTakes place when Christa and Eren were shot with tranq darts.





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> So the second episode left me in chills. It was absolutely insane! But when it got close to the end and Eren and Historia got shot with some needle thing, I felt frozen. I've always had some ideas on AUs for AOT, but because the writing is so well done, I didn't want to screw it up. However I just couldn't resist, so I made a little one shot as writing practice.  
> Also: TEEN TITANS SEASON SIX IS FUCKING CONFIRMED HELL TO THE FUCK YESSSSSS  
> *ahem* sorry, I'm still excited about the news lmao  
> Anyway, here's the one shot!  
> Spoilers ahead for season 3 episode 2 of Attack on Titan!

"Christa, look out!"

Historia "Christa" Reiss. Her and Eren Jaeger were being kidnapped and taken somewhere, and they had no idea where. She had royal blood in her veins, that she knew. Why the government wanted her kidnapped was beyond her, however. Then there's Eren. Of course the government would want something to do with him because of his Titan powers, but that still didn't explain why they wanted the two. What did they ever do? Both young adults have always fought for humanity, and suddenly they were being treated like criminals?

What was happening?

A sharp prick hit her neck, and she realized it was a tranquilizer. Or some type of needle.  
Whatever it was exactly, she didn't know. Her eyes began to flutter shut and she fell on her back, watching with blurry vision as Eren fell as well. Before all her senses left her, she thought of one single person. Of the pain she held deep in her heart since she left her. Sighing, she breathed out the name of the one she truly fell in love with.

"Ymir..."

**Author's Note:**

> When she was hit with the needle she passed out immediately, but hey, I'm known for making my fanfics overly dramatic lol  
> this was super short sorry


End file.
